


Where Your Eyes Don't Go

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Taiga visits Hiiro when the surgeon falls off the radar for two days, and learns one of his deepest secrets.





	Where Your Eyes Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my NSFW toku Secret Santa gift for taddlethirst on Twitter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I decided to borrow a few elements from gulpereel's wonderful fic Scandalous Blue for this, please go give it a read if you haven't! It's not entirely necessary, but things will make a little more sense if you do.

Taiga paused outside of Hiiro’s door, holding the bakery box closer to his chest as he pressed the doorbell once again, wondering if he should have called before stopping by. But that would have spoiled his surprise…and besides, he knew that Hiiro was busy with paperwork from the hospital, and likely had his phone switched off while he caught up on it.

He hoped that Hiiro hadn’t also disconnected the doorbell as well. For not the first time, Taiga wondered if he should ask Hiiro for a key to his apartment. And, as usual, he dismissed the thought, knowing that rushing Hiiro into making a decision like that was no good. Hiiro was slowly opening up to him more, and he didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize that.

A soft click brought Taiga back to the present, and he saw the door open a few inches, before Hiiro’s face appeared. He saw the surgeon blink—whether from surprise or from the bright sunlight he doubtlessly hadn’t seen in several days, Taiga wasn’t certain—before closing the door again, followed by a soft rustling as he undid the locks, then opened the door again.

“What? Is there an emergency?” Hiiro asked.

“Aside from you being unreachable for two days?” Taiga said, a slight hint of teasing in his voice. “Everything is fine at the hospital. The others are fine, but they keep texting me. You’re not answering your phone, they’re worried about you, could I come make sure you haven’t worked yourself to death. That kind of thing.”

“Two days?” Hiiro repeated, confusion plain in his eyes.

Taiga sighed. “Have you been eating?” When Hiiro didn’t reply, he frowned, then stepped inside, past a rather startled Hiiro. He paused, pressing the bakery box into Hiiro’s hands so he could unlace his boots and slip them off. When he straightened up, he noticed Hiiro regarding the box almost questioningly. 

It was then that he noticed the dark circles under Hiiro’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but press a hand to the surgeon’s forehead. No, his temperature felt normal…if anything, he was suffering from too much work and a lack of downtime.

“What?” Hiiro finally questioned.

“Break time.” When Hiiro looked as if he were about to argue, Taiga shook his head. “You haven’t been eating properly, or at all. You’ve given me more blank stares since I got here, and you’ve barely said anything at all. You definitely need sugar.” He tapped a finger lightly against the box that Hiiro now held. “I got a few slices of your favorites. I thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

For some reason, Hiiro’s mind wandered, back to the day when Saki had brought him a similar box of sweets. How he had so cruelly and carelessly rejected her kind offering. How she had been gone so soon after that. 

He had been on the verge of pushing the box back into Taiga’s hands, telling him that he was too busy working to relax and eat cake. 

He had almost done it again. Why did he always try to push away those he cared about?

Taiga frowned. Hiiro’s silence was unnerving, and, frankly, quite worrying. Putting his hand lightly against the small of Hiiro’s back, he guided the surgeon to his small dining area, taking the box from his hands and setting it on the table, before pulling one of the chairs out so Hiiro could sit.

Once Hiiro was seated, Taiga went into his kitchen, retrieving a dessert plate and utensils, before returning to where Hiiro was waiting. Setting the knife and fork onto a folded napkin, he opened the bakery box, selecting a slice of strawberry shortcake and placing it on the plate, before setting it before Hiiro. “Here…dig in. Doctor’s orders.”

Hiiro almost automatically picked up the knife and fork, before slicing into the spongy cake and lifting the fork to his mouth. When the bite was in his mouth, his eyes lulled closed as he silently appreciated how fresh and tangy the strawberries tasted. The frosting was sweet, but not overpoweringly so, and the cake was light and soft.

Taiga watched with obvious relief as Hiiro cut a second piece from the cake, popping it into his mouth a bit faster than the first piece. Good…that was the Hiiro he recognized. And he was glad that Hiiro seemed to be enjoying the shortcake, as he was making quick work of it, but still appeared to be enjoying every bite, his tongue darting out to lick away a bit of frosting that had stuck to his lip.

Taiga quickly averted his gaze, an odd feeling running through his body. He’d seen Hiiro eat sweets many times before today, so why was this time so different, he couldn’t help but wonder, his eyes fixing on a smaller dab of frosting that Hiiro had missed.

Hiiro must have sensed Taiga’s eyes on him, as he opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. “Is something wrong?”

He didn’t expect Taiga to lean closer, his fingers moving up to grasp his chin gently, before his tongue darted out to run over the corner of his lips.

Hiiro sucked in a startled breath, his wide eyes meeting Taiga’s for just a moment before their lips met.

It was an almost timid kiss, which surprised Hiiro. Taiga was always rather sure of himself, and his kisses generally reflected that trait. But this was…well, almost nice, Hiiro decided. It reminded him a bit of the first few kisses they’d exchanged, when Taiga was recovering from his surgery. Their kisses then had been shy and hesitant, as they’d never been sure when someone else might happen to stop by to visit Taiga, and they weren’t wanting anyone else to be aware of their budding relationship at that point. Not when they had been busy figuring things out for themselves.

Taoga’s tongue swiped softly across Hiiro’s lips, as if asking for silent permission to deepen the kiss. Hiiro hesitated for only a moment before slowly parting them, feeling Taiga’s tongue begin to slip into his mouth. 

The kiss deepened almost instantly, and Hiiro couldn’t help but moan softly into it, his fingers almost reflexively grasping at Taiga’s sleeve. He felt Taiga’s hand move up to cradle the back of his head, using the grip to bring him closer, the kiss quickly going from innocent and inquiring to something more desperate. He felt Taiga tugging his chair closer until their knees bumped together, Taiga’s hand sliding up Hiiro’s leg, hesitating as his fingers came within close proximity to the surgeon’s upper thigh.

_You shouldn’t be doing this_

Hiiro ignored his inner voice, his hand moving atop Taiga’s and encouraging him to continue his exploration.

Taiga’s lips left his, meeting Hiiro’s eyes in a silent question, before letting his hand run lightly across the bulge that was forming at the front of Hiiro’s pants, hearing him suck in a sharp breath.

“Should I stop?” Taiga asked, his voice sounding huskier than usual. 

“Absolutely not,” Hiiro replied, his own voice rather breathless.

“Should we go somewhere more comfortable, then?”

Hiiro was out of his chair in a flash, heading in the direction of his bedroom with Taiga following close behind, that same inner voice shouting at him to not let things escalate. He couldn’t understand why his own brain was trying to talk him out of this, even after they’d reached the bedroom.

Taiga’s arm went around Hiiro’s waist, tugging him into another almost desperate kiss, even as he guided Hiiro backward until he bumped against the edge of his bed. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, Taiga leaning in with his hands bracing himself against the mattress, not breaking the kiss the entire time, even as one hand wandered back to Hiiro’s lap, rubbing against the bulge that had clearly only grown since they’d changed locations.

His fingers strayed to Hiiro’s belt, waiting for any changes in his body language that would indicate that he’d changed his mind. It was surprising when there was none, and he took it as an invitation to continue, making quick work of unbuckling the belt, before moving to the button on Hiiro’s slacks. He unfastened it and slowly drew down the zipper, before slipping his hand within the confines. The material he encountered was far silkier than he’d expected, and a soft sound of confusion echoed in his throat.

And that was when Hiiro broke the kiss and shoved him away.

Hiiro’s wide eyes watched Taiga glance down, undoubtedly realizing what, exactly, the surgeon was wearing beneath his clothes.

Hiiro quickly looked away, a flush of shame rising on his cheeks. Why had he continued to wear those things? Why had he not been able to throw them away? He could still feel Dan Masamune’s fingers brushing against his skin, the first time he’d put the silky garment on him…

“Hiiro.”

Hiiro met his eyes a bit too quickly, a bit too frantically, and Taiga ached to take his hand, but he hesitated, not wanting to send the surgeon into a further panic. “Don’t look so scared. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Hiiro looked as though he wanted bolt at any moment, but the fact that he hadn’t gave Taiga some hope. He hadn’t been lying; he had definitely been surprised to see Hiiro wearing something cute with silk and lace beneath his clothes. Ever since he’d first met the surgeon, years earlier, he’d been convinced that Hiiro wore the most boring underwear ever created, based on his attitude alone.

“Can I see them better?” he finally asked, his voice soft.

Hiiro regarded him in silence for what felt like several minutes, his fingers digging into the fabric of his slacks. It was confusing, to say the least, that Taiga was taking this so well.

“Hiiro,” Taiga said, his hand moving atop Hiiro’s own. It took several moments, but he finally felt Hiiro’s fingers begin to uncurl from around the material he’d been clinging so tightly to, and he was able to guide his hand away. Taiga’s fingers slid past the slacks, running lightly across the waistband of the silky fabric beneath them, and his gaze met Hiiro’s as he began to gently tug the slacks downward.

Hiiro shifted slightly on the bed, his cheeks still a bit red, his breathing still just a bit faster than normal, and Taiga wasn’t sure if it was due to arousal or anxiety. Surely he had to have realized that Taiga wasn’t judging him on what he wore. Even so, he couldn’t keep his eyebrow from quirking upward as the slacks slide further down, and what looked suspiciously like a garter belt came into view, holding up the ends of what looked to be very soft, high quality stockings that were slowly revealed as he continued working the slacks down Hiiro’s legs. They were a dark gray, bordering a on black, that could easily have been mistaken as dress socks, had anyone seen them. 

Taiga swallowed with some difficulty as he noticed just how magnificent Hiiro’s legs looked clad in those stockings.

The slacks were on a pile in the floor, and Hiiro had to keep himself from leaning down to pick them up and carefully fold them to avoid creases, anything to take his mind off what was happening. Taiga had been staring at his legs for quite a while, surely he thought there was something wrong with him…

Hiiro sucked in a startled breath as Taiga’s hand ran along his leg, looking almost entranced by the stockings. His fingers continued up along Hiiro’s thigh, a small shiver running through the surgeon’s body as his touch moved from the stockings to bare skin, before lightly palming the front of the silky panties that clung so enticingly to his body.

Hiiro’s lips parted with a soft moan, and Taiga leaned in to capture them once again, his fingers running along the outline of the brunette’s cock, even as his free hand moved up to the necktie Hiiro wore—even on his day off, he thought with some amusement—and began to clumsily work the knot loose. Once it was undone, a gentle tug sent the necktie sliding from Hiiro’s collar and onto the mattress, but he didn’t seem to notice. Instead, his hands were hesitantly moving to Taiga’s own clothing, tugging almost insistently at his pants after he’d hastily unfastened them. 

Taiga lifted his hips so Hiiro could work his pants off, hissing lightly as the surgeon tugged his boxer briefs off seconds later. 

When Hiiro leaned in to run his tongue almost experimentally along his shaft, Taiga couldn’t help but groan in surprised pleasure. “You don’t have to…”

Hiiro paid him no mind, starting to take him slowly into his mouth, and Taiga’s eyes closed for just a moment, a low moan leaving his lips. It was rare for Hiiro to initiate a blowjob, he thought absently, but today seemed to be a day full of surprises. His gaze lowered so he could watch Hiiro, but his eyes strayed slightly to catch a glimpse of one of the surgeon’s stocking-clad legs, and he felt a wave of desire wash through him.

“Hiiro…come here,” he murmured, tugging the surgeon up onto the mattress, taking in his slightly bewildered gaze and swollen lips, and he tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside as he brought Hiiro further up onto the bed. Hiiro’s fingers went up to the buttons on his own shirt, clumsily working to unfasten them.

“You have lube?” Taiga asked, and Hiiro looked at him, understanding dawning in his eyes after a moment, and he moved to reach for his bedside table, coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom moments later. 

Taiga took both from him, setting them beside himself on the mattress, before drawing Hiiro closer, his fingers hooking carefully around the waistband of the panties and beginning to slowly draw them down. Hiiro shifted slightly, allowing Taiga to draw them off, but before he could remove anything else, Taiga’s arms went around his waist and brought him onto his lap.

“Leave the rest on,” Taiga breathed against his ear, and Hiiro couldn’t help but shiver at his words.

Moments later, he felt one of Taiga’s fingers at his entrance, rubbing at it gently but insistently, even as his free hand slid up beneath Hiiro’s shirt, rubbing at his back to help him relax. After some time, he managed to work a finger into him, hearing a soft whimper echo in Hiiro’s throat. 

“You ok?” Taiga murmured. Hiiro nodded wordlessly, running his hand across Taiga’s chest, drinking in every scar or muscle that his fingertips encountered.

Taiga could feel Hiiro relaxing more with each passing second, and he proceeded slowly, not wanting to hurry through his preparations. They hadn’t progressed this far in their relationship yet, and he didn’t know if Hiiro had any prior experience in anything beyond their usual kissing and occasional heavy petting, but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Judging by the sounds Hiiro had been making, though, he at least seemed to be enjoying himself so far. Occasionally, he would squirm a bit on Taiga’s lap when a finger hit a particularly sensitive spot, and the friction against his own painfully hard cock would draw a soft groan from Taiga’s own lips.

“Taiga…” Hiiro whimpered some time later, his fingers grasping weakly at his arms.

“Are you ready?” Taiga murmured. When Hiiro nodded insistently, he slid himself further back onto the mattress, placing a pillow behind his head, before rolling the condom onto his length and readjusting Hiiro on his lap before he began to slowly push inside him. 

Hiiro’s lips parted to release a soft whine, his gaze locked on Taiga as he began to slowly work himself further into his body. 

Taiga took his time, wanting to be sure that he wasn’t going too quickly, that Hiiro was comfortable with every inch of him. When he found himself fully seated in Hiiro’s body, he felt the surgeon squirm slightly on his lap, and he couldn’t help but groan softly at the feeling. Plus, seeing Hiiro like this—slightly tousled, his lips still kiss swollen, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, his usually pristine shirt half-unbuttoned and showing off an expanse of skin he wanted so badly to taste, and those stockings covering his legs—turned him on more than anything.

Before Hiiro knew what was happening, he found himself on his back on the mattress, and Taiga was leaning over him, guiding one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder as he began to slide back into him once again.

“You’re amazing like this,” Taiga breathed, as he began to thrust slowly and shallowly into Hiiro’s body. “So incredibly hot.”

The way Hiiro’s cheeks pinked at his words made Taiga thrust into him just a bit deeper than before, and when a startled cry left Hiiro’s lips, he began to wonder if he’d gotten ahead of himself.

“Go faster…I’m not going to break.”

Hiiro sounded so much like his usual self, Taiga couldn’t help but chuckle. His next thrust went deeper, and he felt Hiiro’s body buck beneath him, his lips parting in such a sultry moan, that Taiga had to repeat his actions so he could hear it again. Hearing Hiiro’s voice like this was so addicting, he couldn’t help but increase his pace so he could hear it again, hear it steadily get louder and more frequent.

When Hiiro came with a loud cry, his release splattering across the bottom of his shirt, it took them both by surprise. Taiga hadn’t realized that Hiiro had been that close, and the fact that he’d cum without even being touched was, in itself, incredibly unexpected.

And, Taiga had to admit, hot. 

Seeing Hiiro lose control sent a thrill through Taiga’s body, and he knew that his release was almost on him. A handful of thrusts later, and he bit out a low curse, followed by Hiiro’s name, as he came, his hips bucking erratically against Hiiro’s body a handful of times more before he stilled. The muscles in his arms trembled as he help himself up, not quite willing to withdraw himself from Hiiro just yet. It just felt so perfect…

“My leg is beginning to cramp,” Hiiro piped up, a touch of his usual annoyance present in his voice.

Taiga couldn’t help but smile as he shifted, allowing Hiiro’s leg to drop back to the mattress, and a moment later, he slowly withdrew from him, hearing Hiiro moan softly at the loss of contact. He took the condom off, carefully tying it closed, before getting up to dispose of it in Hiiro’s bathroom garbage.

When he returned to the room, Hiiro was frowning at the stains on his shirt.

“They’ll come out. And so will the wrinkles,” Taiga stated, getting back into bed and gathering Hiiro into his arms, kissing him softly. “It was worth it.”

“Don’t you want to know about…” Hiiro trailed off, then gestured wordlessly at his remaining clothes.

“Only if you want to tell me. If not, that’s fine. If you want to keep them…” Taiga glanced at Hiiro, his lips turning up in a smile full of promise. “I wouldn’t mind at all. They suit you…and I wouldn’t mind peeling them off you sometime.”

Taiga got comfortable, bringing Hiiro down beside him. “But I can tell that there’s a story behind them, something that clearly bothers you. If you get rid of everything tomorrow, that’s your choice, and I’ll respect it.”

Hiiro laid there for some time after Taiga had drifted off to sleep, his thoughts in a whirl. Even after several hours of thought, he wasn’t certain what to do. 

Finally, he simply willed himself to relax and get some rest.

Perhaps things would be easier to figure out in the morning.


End file.
